falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Taylor
Alex is a mutated survivor from Michigan, being an all around helpful person and bounty hunter. He is currently located in Ohio. Backstory Alex Taylor, or Firefly, was born in Michigan, in a small country house in the middle of nowhere. He was a naturally curious child at an early age, and loved to explore, but usually had his parents to watch in case something came to harm him. One day, while his parents were harvesting crop, Alex went off and was playing in some weeds, when he found a small firefly. He started to play with it, until his parents called his name, to which he accidentally crushed it, causing some bioluminescene to splatter on his hand. He started to run back, but fell into some pile of radioactive sludge, which further reacted to the bioluminescence on his hand. This caused it to harden and adhere to his skin, digging into it, creating a pod of radioactive bioluminescene on his hand. In panic, he ran to his parents, who decided to have him cover it with a cloth, with specific directions to never, ever take this cloth off. Years pass, and Alex became a teenager. Still curious about the mutation, he began to experiment with the pod, seeing what he could do, and what effects it had on his body. Then one night, a group of four raiders broke into their home, thinking it abandoned, and when his parents came to investigate the noise the raiders were making, got shot and killed. Alex was awake and hiding upstairs, like he was told to do. At the sounds of the shots, he started to cry in anger and sadness. He got from under his bed, ripping off his hand cloth as he ran downstairs to face the raiders. He used his radioactive light to quickly kill them. He mourned his parents until daytime, which he buried them in. Then, he took his fathers outfit he wore when he went scavenging, and his mother machete, and left his home. He met many people, helping everyone he could. Eventually, he made it to Ohio, and decided to stay. He now lives in a small cave, which he decked out with random bits and pieces he finds while scavenging. Personality Alex, while in any public city, is very quiet and self drawn, as he learned that attracting attention would usually get people curious about his hand, even while wrapped in cloth. No matter what, though, he always wants to help people, usually by retrieving people kidnapped or eliminating mutants and raiders. He usually has a lot of fun in fights, and always is up for improving his skills. To the few people he trusts, he is very open and goofy, and is mostly seen joking around with them, but make no mistake, he can be very serious and determined, and is incredibly deadly. Appearance Alex wears his fathers outfit he wore when he went scavenging, a black coat, scarf, gasmask, black pants, dark brown shirt, all lined with armor to protect from gunfire. Over time, it broke down some, forcing Alex to clobber some bits together, like the left pant leg. He carries his mothers machete sword, Ivory, on his back. On his right hand is a small bulb,in an almost oval shape, very scraggly around the perimeter. It pulses very lightly green, and feels like a warm crystal. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Alex is a incredible sword fighter, and can easily cleave through a ghoul. He knows a lot of repair, mostly due to practice, and knows a lot about medicine as well, so he can patch himself up after fighting. While he knows some about lockpick, it's not much, and he only uses it if he needs to scavenge. '''Mutation: '''Alex's mutation, dubbed Firefly, gives him some distinct powers * '''Radiation generation/light generation: '''Alex can light up Firefly, which can be used as a flashlight, radiation beam, or flashbang. The light is green, just like the pod. * '''Radiation immunity: '''Due to the constant exposure in his bloodstream, Alex is immune to rads. * '''Firefly Manipulation: '''Although not exactly very powerful or trustworthy, Alex can use his bioluminescence like a firefly's mating call, calling giant fireflys to his location to attack opponents. Equipment '''Overcoat: '''Alex's outfit has a layer of metal plating, giving him protection from gunfire '''Ivory: '''Alex's mother's machete sword, she created it by smelting two machetes together, and taking one of the hilts for the blade. On the blade, "Here we stand" is etched. The blades name is etched on the hilt, wrapped under leather. Trivia Alex lives in Mill Street Park, in a small cave. He has a sleeping bag, a chair, table, ice cooler with food, and shelf filled with knick-knacks, like Nuka-Cola bottles, toys, old tech, and weapons. There is also a rack to hang his sword on. Alex used to have a boyfriend, who was apparently killed by a Deathclaw while Alex was away. Alex used to have a pet firefly, until it got sniped by a wanderer who thought it was sneaking on him. Alex took the name Firefly as a code name, cause he thought it was cool. Category:Characters Category:Mutants